bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shisui Hoshimaru
Shisui is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Third Seat of Division Seven, and Scientist in the RNRI (Research into the Natural Reaction of Individuals) branch of the Research and Development Department. Appearance Shisui is a tall, lanky man with a light complection, dark green eyes, and long white hair that has a slightly magenta hue to it. His hair is straight and his bangs reach down almost to the tip of his nose, which covers his right eye. His atire is a usual black Shinigami robe, wooden sandles with white socks, a large dark purple scarf that fits tighly around his neck and comes down to his waist, and usually has a toothpick or cigarette in his mouth. He has multiple scars all over his limbs, and has a large string of stiches that runs around his right arm, where he acidentally severed it one time. He wears a loose purple ribbon around his waste, on which he hangs a small leather pouch on his left side, and his Zanpakuto on his right.. Personality Shisui has a very cheery, upbeat personality that goes against his darker appearance. He's almost never serious and makes jokes out of everything, which amplifies his sadistic and masochistic tendancies. He takes great pleasure in the pain of others, and himself. He is also a huge flirt, with both men and women. He isn't a very big eater, and usually doesn't eat when others are around. He is an extremely light drinker and will usually get highly intoxicated after 2 or 3 drinks. He loves to read and learn new things, so he usually will be reading a book or a magazine when he isn't engaged in something else. History Shisui is the combined reicarnation of Utakata Kotsoku and Satoshi Kuchiki, so he's only around 21 years old. He comes from a well-off family in Rukongai district 32 who own a Ramen noodle restaurant. He left his family home at the age of 14 to be a street performer, because he thought that he was above being a chef or waiter in a noodle shop. After a couple of years of being a performer in a small entertainment group, he decided that becoming a Shinigami would be more fun and exciting than continuing on as a mere dancer. So at age 18, he joined the Shin-O Academy and quickly was kicked out for almost killing other students during training, not submitting to authority, and damaging the property of the academy. He re-entered under his real family name, Hoshimaru, and passed quickly. He was taken in by Sumiko of Division 12, and was made Third Seat of the division, and given a position in the RNRI branch of the R&D Department. Powers and Abilities Whip Mastery: He has complete control and mastery over whips and string-like weapons. After years of ribbon dancing, he's become very proficient, and can even use short-whips and chain weapons. Kido Proficiency: Not being very good at Hakuda or Zanjutsu, he decided to train his Kido as much as he could. He can use most low level spells without incantations, and can use some mid-level spells with incantations. High Pain Tolerance: As a masochist, he takes pleasure in pain and takes most non-lethal damage with joy. He will occasionally cut himself, put blades in between his fingers, toes, and teeth, and will even stab himself through the arms and legs for pleasure. Because of this, he has built up an immunity to the intense pain of being sliced with a blade. High Intelligence and Craftiness: He is extremely intelligent and puts an amazing amount of forethought into his fights. He has read many books on Anatomy, Medicine, Physics, Poisons, Viruses, Chemistry, and Unique, unorthodoxed fighting styles. He seems to also be knowledgeable in the history of the Gotei 13 and Seireitei. Shunpo Proficiency: Even before he went to the Shin-O Academy, he was able to use Shunpo, although a very primitive and inefficient version. After training it, he is now able to Shunpo short distances with relative ease. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional 'Buyō toge Megami (舞踊峠女神-Dancing Thorn Godess)' In its sealed state, Buyo toge Magami is a regular Wakizashi short-sword that has a light violet hilt, bronze rectangular tsuba, and a dark Ebonywood sheath with bronze engraving around it. It hangs on his side by a loose purple ribbon that's died around his waste. In Shikai, the blade turns into a black whip that extends to about 6 feet long. On the tip of the whip, is a small blade about 6 inches long, which can cut into and stab the opponent. Writhe: '(Shokku Shock)' Shokku is an ability which electrifies Buyo toge Megami, making it give off an electrical shock every time it makes contact with an opponent. Shisui can control the intensity of the shocks, but the more electricity expelled, the more Reiatsu is consumed. Small electrical shocks can also be shot out of the end of the whip, by cracking it in the air. '(Rōzu o SodateruRose') Rozu o Sodateru is an offensive ability, where I extend or shorten my whip to anywhere from 2,000ft, to 1ft long. At these lengths, I still have complete controll of my Zanpakuto, even if it becomes ridiculously long, however it becomes a bit more difficult to accurately use at ridiculous lengths. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.